furrystarfandomcom-20200213-history
Debut 5 - Go! Go! Jam Session!
"Go! Go! Jam Session!" is the fifth issue of FurryStar. Benkei Ninomiya's finally found a Brand to call his own, Mad Cosmos! With all this Brand talk going on, Koiso Tomimoto finds herself whipped up into a bit of a Brand frenzy! She decided she's going to go out and get her very own My Coord, straight from the designer of Petite Demon! Will she be able to do it? Or will cruel fate come for her once more? Plot Koiso is giving an explanation on My Coords. My Coords are special Coords, designed specifically for a Star by a designer. A My Coord accentuates a Star's qualities, raising them to even more dazzling levels. For nearly every Star, obtaining a My Coord is a dream and a large step on the ladder to becoming a Best Star. A short sequence of a younger Koiso watching an unknown star on TV, and the TV cuts to the Petite Demon logo. Koiso reminisces about the day she found her favorite Brand. Then, it cuts back to Seiza Shoppe, where Benkei and Junzo Matsushima seem to be paying her no attention. She scowls at them, immediately punching Junzo. Junzo asks why she did that, and Koiso says that it's important to learn about the elements of Star Shows in order to become a Best Star. Benkei asks if, with their low-ranking status, is it really possible for any of them to get a My Coord? Koiso looks at him, and says it's unlikely, but it's worth a shot. Junzo says that if anyone's likely to get a My Coord, it's him. This seems to tick Koiso off, and she says that it takes more than confidence to get a My Coord. Junzo says he's got'' more than confidence'', and strikes a few poses. Benkei claps, blushing lightly. Koiso growls, but says nothing. Junzo remarks that he'd have a better chance of getting his own My Coord than even Koiso, and that sends her over the edge. Koiso scolds Junzo, saying that someone who could barely even come to terms with his own Brand until recently shouldn't be saying that. She says that she's sick of his haughty attitude, and that she's a million miles ahead of him as a Star. Junzo stares at her for a moment, in shock, and then raises his eyebrows. "Mm-hmm? Oh really? Fo' real? Das how you feel?" He says, crossing his arms. Junzo bets that Koiso couldn't get a My Coord no matter how hard she tried. Koiso growls, saying she'll take any bet he makes. Junzo smirks, and replies that if she can't get her My Coord by the end of the day, she has to make a public statement that Junzo is a "super awesome amazing Star that she will never in a million years catch up to" and also eat an entire pleated skirt. Benkei says that maybe Junzo should tone it down, but Koiso barks at him to stay out of it. Koiso says that it's ludicrous to expect an entire My Coord to be done in a day, but Junzo assures her that since it's 11 o'clock in the morning, she has plenty of time. Koiso begrudgingly agrees, says she'll show him, and runs off. Junzo smirks, saying there's no way she'll get a My Coord in that time. Benkei glares at him, and Junzo grins nervously. Koiso angrily stomps down the street, mumbling to herself about what she'll do to that wolf when she gets her hands on any sort of metal rod. She digs out her phone, a StarGuide, and began tapping on it. She mutters to herself, expositing on Petite Demon. It's designer, Alicia Kamikuro, apparently had a rough childhood, and turned to music. From there, she became the lead guitarist in a band named Miracle Dream Dark, of which Koiso is a fan.StarPassDuring her band adventure, she slowly became more and more interested in fashion, and from there, started her Brand, Petite Demon. Not much is known about her otherwise, not even where her studio is. Koiso frowns, deciding she'll need to find her way there herself. She heads under an overpass she refers to as the Underpass, her little 'place' where she goes to think. Sometimes there's people there, making use of the Star Show stage built there, or just hanging out. This seems to be one of those days, as Koiso happens upon a band of two guitarists, a drummer, and a bassist jamming out there. A little aggravated, she decides to watch them play. She finds herself a spot just out of their sight, and listens. She feels the music resonate with her soul, and the feeling of the sound hitting her body makes her feel good. Before she knows it, the song is over. The band members stop for a rest, and Koiso begins clapping, stepping out from her cover. The band members look up, all wearing strange masks. Koiso compliments them, and a voice comes from under the cat-mask wearing person. They ask if she would like to jam with them, and Koiso is surprised. She remarks that she's not great with instruments, but she knows her way around one or two. A few seconds later, Koiso is sitting at the drumset, watching the cat-mask wearer. After a countdown, they all start playing. Koiso can't help but smile, the sounds of music ricocheting off of her mind, making her feel so energetic as she beats the drums as hard as best she can. Without realizing it, Koiso starts singing an unknown song, that makes the other band members perk up, but they roll with it. Eventually, the song ends, and the band members turn to Koiso. The rabbit blushes, apologizing for suddenly breaking out into song. The cat-mask says not to worry about it, and asks what song that was, Koiso replies that it was Little Demon Girl, a song by Miracle Dream Dark. The cat-mask says they knew it sounded familiar, and they knew Koiso's voice from somewhere. Suddenly, they pull the mask off, revealing a goat-like woman with a cascade of black and red hair. The woman asks if the rabbit is Koiso Tomimoto, and she nods. She smiles, and says that she has been watching Koiso's Star Shows for awhile, and is surprised that she knows about Miracle Dream Dark, considering it's a bit before her time. Koiso says that she's loved them ever since she was a little bunny, and the goat woman smiles, saying she's "glad that people still like our old band after all this time". Koiso then finally makes the connection that this is Alicia Kamikuro, and immediately voices this recognition. She stands up and hastily bows, to which Alicia smiles, remarking that this certainly contradicts her on-stage persona. The rabbit apologizes, replying that she is just so shocked to see not only the lead guitarist of Miracle Dream Dark, but also the designer of Petite Demon, her favorite Brand. Alicia thanks her for her kind words, and asks her what she's doing here. Koiso explains everything that happened up to that point. "Hmmm...alright!" She smiles, snapping her fingers. She turns to her bandmates, who haven't removed their masks. She tells them to pack up for today, as she's got a big job to do. Koiso is confused, and asks what's going on. Alicia smiles and replies that she's going to make her her My Coord. Suddenly, everything goes black. When Koiso wakes up, she's in a rather dim studio. She spies a familiar cascade of black and red hair sitting before her. She props herself up on her elbows, which seems to startle Alicia. She turns around, and walks over to Koiso. She asks if she's alright, and Kosio nods. She asks what happened, and Alicia chuckles, saying that she was so shocked that Alicia agreed that she passed out right there. She remarks that Koiso may be cold, but she's pretty cute when she gets down to it. Koiso blushes as Alicia rubs her head, and Alicia tells her to go back to sleep. Koiso apologizes for the trouble, and Alicia replies that it's no problem at all. She wanted Koiso to wear one of her dresses since she first saw her Star Show. She tousles Koiso's hair, and Koiso thanks her before going back to sleep. Meanwhile, back at Seiza Shoppe, it's 6PM. Benkei crosses his arms, staring at a Junzo who quietly rubs the back of hid head. Junzo looks up awkwardly, smiling and saying he didn't know Benkei could hit that hard. Benkei replies he didn't know Junzo could be so rude. The wolf says he's apologized nine times, what more does Benkei want? Benkei says he wants Junzo to apologize, and Junzo replies that she started it. Benkei barks that Junzo started it. Benkei then scowls, saying that Koiso's been through a lot, and she doesn't need more stress. Junzo says that she's been nothing but rude, and he wanted to knock her down a notch or two, to see who really was the better Star. Benkei folds his arms, saying that they both know that Koiso is a better Star, but Junzo refuses to listen. The fox growls, turning away and muttering 'idiot' under his breath. He remarks that he knows arguing isn't going to get them anywhere. The sun is setting, and Benkei walks over to the window, worry in his eyes. He asks Junzo if Koiso's updated her Kaleidobar. Junzo looks at his laptop, and shakes his head. Benkei looks back out, saying he hopes she's okay. Back in the studio, a sleepy Koiso finds herself woken up by Alicia, who says she has a surprise for her. Koiso groggily gets out of the bed and follows the goat out of the room and down the hall. Various portraits of Petite Demon users and mannequins wearing Petite Demon coords line the corridor. They stop at the door at the end, and Alicia opens it, revealing a large room lined with rolls of fabric, sewing supplies, needles, and all manner of coords. Papers with designs, finished or not are scattered about as well. In the middle of it all sits a mannequin, which is a shimmering gold compared to the pale cream of the rest. Koiso walks over to it, staring at it in awe. She remarks how amazing it is, going over each feature of the coord. Alicia says she's glad she likes her My Coord. Koiso freezes, looking at Alicia, then at the coord, then at Alicia, then at the coord, then Alicia, then the coord. All she says is 'what'. Alicia smiles, and begins talking about the Hades Sting My Coord, a coord specially made for Koiso Tomimoto, a cool Star with a lot of heart. Alicia says she could tell how hard Koiso had to work to get to where she is now, and she's proud of her. Koiso starts tearing up, before jumping into Alicia's arms and thanking her many times over. Alicia says she only has one request, and Koiso says she'll do anything. Alicia smiles, taking out her StarGuide and waving it in front of the My Coord. Suddenly, the coord explodes into glass. Koiso jumps, an alarmed expression on her face, before the glass shards form a set of Star Bytes in the air. Alicia takes them, and hands them to Koiso, who stares at them with awe, thanking her again. Alicia begins that the favor she needs Koiso to do is... Suddenly, back at Seiza Shoppe, Junzo lets out a startled cry. Benkei whips around from the dark windows outside, asking why Junzo barked. Junzo motions for him to come over, and Benkei hurries beside him. Junzo says that a random link appeared in Koiso's Kaleidobar. Benkei says to open it, open it! Junzo does so, and it takes them to a livestream of a stage surrounded by people. Behind it, a large sign with the Petite Demon logo, followed by "My Coord Debut" hangs. Alicia Kamikuro steps out onto the stage, thanking everyone for coming so suddenly. Benkei leans in closer, asking if Koiso did it. Junzo says that there's no way, and it's just a coincidence. Alicia continues, saying that no matter how many My Coords she designs, there's always an exciting freshness to making them. She says that she believes the Star before everyone tonight will dazzle everyone, as she has worked very hard to get where she has. Benkei exclaims that it has to be Koiso, and Junzo remarks that those are all broad terms that could apply to any Star. Koiso hurries into the Dressing Room, now a deep crimson rather than a calming blue. She hands the Star Bytes to the black and purple wolf standing there. Everything gets filled with a bright light, and cuts back to Alicia standing on stage. She says to give a warm welcome to a hotblooded cold-hearted girl who'll stand atop the Star world someday, Koiso Tomimoto! Junzo lurches back in his chair in shock, thumping to the floor, Benkei cheers loudly, and Michiru Kaminaga and Satoshi Taniguchi wonder what's up. Benkei points to the screen excitedly. They look, and are shocked as well, but not unpleasantly so. Koiso begins singing and dancing to Little Demon Girl, to a roaring crowd. Michiru says she's sparkling in her My Coord. Alicia silently cheers her on, watching from the sidelines. Koiso internally thinks to herself, asking if her mom and brother can see her. She wonders if they're proud of her. She wonders if her father can see her, and mentally tells him to of long internal curse words off. She's so happy. She felt like everything was hopeless, but it's things like this that remind her that everything is worth it. The music, the cheers, the smiles on her fan's faces, the warm feeling in her heart. It's all worth it...it's all worth it! Koiso begins skating and performs Diamond Crush, to a roar of cheers. She begins skating again, performing a Trick in the form of a backflip and spinning around the stage. She transitions from the Trick into another Star Stunt, performing Strum Slalom. She lands just as the song ends, to a wall of screaming cheers and applause. Benkei jumps into Junzo's arms, screaming "she did it! she did it!", while Junzo says he can't believe she actually did it. Michiru watches calmly, remarking how happy she is. Satoshi gives the laptop a thumbs up. Alica stoically nods her head, saying she's very proud. Koiso waves to the crowd, before jumping into the air, cheering that she's so happy. It's now daytime at Seiza Shoppe, which has been flooded with new customers ever since Koiso received her My Coord. People shopping, looking at clothes, making conversation, eating pastries, and the like. It's a very energetic atmosphere. A crowd of people stand in a circle around one section of the store. Upon closer inspection, an embarrassed Junzo sits in the middle of it all, holding in his paws a pleated skirt. Koiso, holding a plastic megaphone, announces to the crowd that they are about to witness the idiocy of a wolf come to fruition, and reminds everyone to work on their brains as well as their muscles. Everyone laughs, and Koiso turns to Junzo. Junzo says he doesn't want to do this, but Koiso says that it's 'too laate to 'pologiiiiize, now it's too laaaaaaaate'. The wolf scowls, and slowly begins eating the skirt, tearing at chunks of fabric and struggling to swallow it. He reaches for a glass of water, but Koiso kicks it over with an unapologetic 'oops!' Once again, everyone laughs, and Junzo looks very frustrated and embarrassed. Koiso asks if he has something he'd like to say to the crowd, and Junzo mumbles something through chunks of skirt. Koiso whacks the back of his head, forcing him to swallow, saying 'what was that?' Junzo finally spits out that Koiso is a "super awesome amazing Star that he will never in a million years catch up to". He blushes, turning back to his skirt, muttering something about it not tasting that bad. Koiso bows as Benkei looks on. Michiru asks if Benkei thinks she's going too far, and Benkei says that he thinks he'll let this slide, after the day he and Koiso have had. He crosses his arms and says that Koiso is much more lively than usual. He wags his tail, saying he's proud of her, and she definitely has what it takes to be a Best Star. Michiru nods agreeingly. Meanwhile, watching the chaos, two people stand hidden outside Seiza Shoppe, watching through the window. One voice, a tall male, asks if his mother is proud of her. The woman next to him doesn't respond for a moment, before nodding. She says she's glad she was able to make something good of her life. She's on her way to great things. She takes a step forward, saying they should get home before the male's father becomes suspicious. He agrees, and the two walk off. He stops for a moment, turning back towards the window to view a laughing Koiso once more. He steps out slightly into the sunshine, revealing a chocolate-colored muzzle and a pair of sharp blue eyes, before following after his mother. Major Events *Koiso performs her first solo in FurryStar. *Koiso performs her second Star Stunt, Strum Slalom for the first time. *Koiso performs Little Demon Girl for the first time. *Koiso obtains her My Coord, the Hades Sting My Coord (Petite Demon) *The designer of Petite Demon, Alicia Kamikuro, is revealed. *The first My Coord of FurryStar is revealed. *This issue marks the first time a song that wasn't Everybody BE Happy! was performed. Coords Used * Hades Sting My Coord (Petite Demon) Performance *Koiso Tomimoto performed Little Demon Girl. Category:Debuts